Eternal Companion
by Jecir
Summary: Sequel to "Dear Rose Tyler." Nivarra puts her plan into action. What will be the result? Spoilers "Doomsday." Rose/10th Doctor. AU. One Shot


Eternal Companion

By: Jecir

"Online."

Rose grabbed onto the clamp with all her might as the vortex opened up. Its pull was stronger than she had thought. She wrapped her arms around the one thing keeping her and the Doctor safe.

He laughed triumphantly as the Daleks and the Cybermen were sucked in. She smiled as she watched him. No matter how much he had changed, he still rejoiced in the destruction of his eternal enemies.

Everything was going according to plan.

Until a Dalek, in a desperate attempt to be saved, shot at the levers. Her lever unlocked.

"Offline," came the computerized voice.

The Vortex's pull weakened. The Daleks slowed down.

Rose swallowed. She needed to fix the lever. If not, the Daleks would get free! And then both worlds would end. Her mother and Mickey and Pete would die! And…the looked at the Doctor. She knew what she had to do.

Suddenly, a golden light—so warm, so familiar—washed through the room. Rose ducked, her arms tightening around the clamp. The light faded as quickly as it came. Rose looked up in shock.

A young woman with short brown hair stood next to the lever, the golden aura of one who had looked into the heart of Tardis shimmering around her. The Vortex did not affect her. She simply stood starring at it, watching the Daleks disappear.

Rose locked eyes with the Doctor, confused. "Who's that?" she yelled over the din.

"I haven't the slightest!" the Doctor yelled back.

"Offline," the voice said again, breaking Rose from her daze. The girl did not matter. Right now, she had to finish this. She ready herself to let go.

Then the girl turned around. Her sharp green eyes landed on Rose, freezing the Companion in place. The girl shook her head. The aura flared around her. Familiar tendrils of golden power wrapped around Rose and the Doctor, locking them in place. Rose panicked. She needed to fix the lever! "What are you doing?" she cried.

The girl studied her for a long moment. And then, she smiled, laughed, and then grabbed the lever, quickly locking it back into place.

"Online and locked," reported the voice.

The Vortex's pull returned to full strength.

Daleks flew by. Cybermen disappeared. And the girl stood watching it all without moving.

Pete appeared for a second, his eyes searching the room. They landed on Rose. She smiled uncertainly back at him. An unspoken understanding passed between them as he looked from her to the Doctor to the strange girl and back. With a nod, he disappeared back into his world.

And the Void closed.

The girl turned back to Rose and the Doctor. With a wave of her hand, she released them. They let go of the clamps. Neither celebrated their victory just yet. They had a new problem on their hands.

"You've absorbed the time stream," the Doctor said, an edge of urgency in his voice. "It's going to kill you unless—"

"I know," the mysterious girl interrupted him with a smile. "I can feel it burning my brain."

Rose looked at the Doctor, worried. Whoever this girl was, she knew what she was doing. Rose did not know if that was a good sign or a bad sign.

"Let us help you," the Doctor said, taking a step forward.

The girl shook her head. "I committed a grave sin. What happens next is my punishment. I hope you'll forgive me one day, Doctor."

The Doctor stopped short at the sound of his name. "I forgive you," he said uncertainly.

The girl released a short sob; the pain beginning to show on her face. Tears began to fall from her bright green eyes as she turned to Rose. She smiled so brightly at the one person she had wanted to meet. "Take care of him, Rose Tyler, ok?"

Rose did not know why tears were forming in her eyes. Deep in her heart, she felt a connection—a connection forged from looking into the Time Stream. This girl had risked everything for her and the Doctor. That took a deep love and great courage. Biting her lip, she nodded and choked out, "I promise."

The girl laughed through her tears. The golden light surrounded her, and yet, she still laughed. Her body dissolved in a wave of white hot time and energy.

And then, all was silent.

The Doctor looked at Rose.

Rose looked at him.

He extended his hand to her.

She smiled and took it.

But, for this moment, it was not enough. He pulled her close. For a moment, he drank in the reality of it all. That girl, whoever she was, had saved Rose's life. He had known what she was planning to do. She would have saved the world, but he would have lost her. That very thought sent waves of pain through his hearts. He did not want to think about life without Rose. Ever.

Slowly, Rose pulled back, the tears drying as she smiled up at him. "So," she said, "We saved the world from Daleks and Cybermen. What next?"

The Doctor pondered this for a moment. "Chips?" he suggested.

"In newspaper," she agreed.

Their laughter echoed off the walls as they left Torchwood.

Later that night, Rose sat in her room thinking over the last few days. She had met her father again but lost her mother. She had gained the Doctor and had her life saved by a mystery girl. The Doctor had promised to find a way to send a message to her mother letting her know she was safe. Rose smiled. Pete would tell her. He had seen that she was ok.

A flash of light and a wave of warmth drew her eyes to her nightstand. A book sat there. It gave off a familiar golden glow. Rose reached for the book. It fell open to a blank page where a letter had been tucked into the spine. The letter was addressed to her. Sitting back against her pillows, Rose opened the letter and gasped.

_"Dear Rose Tyler,"_ it said. _"Hi. My name is Nivarra. You don't know me, but I know you. I know all about you."_ Rose's eyes widened and soon filled with tears as she read the letter from her savior.

"Rose?" the Doctor poked his head in. "I figured out how…" he trailed off, his brow frowning in concern. "Rose?" She looked up at him. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were bloodshot. The Doctor sat on her bed. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, unable to speak; she looked down at the letter, hiccupped a sob, and then threw herself into his waiting arms, there to morn the girl known as Nivarra.

The letter fluttered to the mattress. The last line was written in a hurry and was smudged with tears. "_I don't know what will happen. But I do know this: the Doctor never stopped loving you. And I love the Doctor, so…I'm going to make sure he is happy. Good luck, Rose Tyler. Your fellow Companion, Nivarra._

_"P.S., if this causes a rift…oops. ^_^. "_

The End


End file.
